La familia de Hibari Kyoya
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Lo único que Tsuna quería era comprar ropa interior nueva, pero la curiosidad mató al gato y él terminó sabiendo más de la vida privada de su guardián de lo que espero jamás saber. #Noséponergénerosniclasificaciones:v Remake Mal summary como siempre :v


**Disclaimer: Reborn! Is property of Akira Amano-sensei.**

* * *

Uno de los objetivos del entrenamiento que había recibido Sawada Tsunayoshi cuando era un adolescente, era que pudiese ser capaz de manejar cualquier situación sin importar bajo cuanto estrés se encontrara el capo Vongola. Objetivo que Reborn consideró logrado exitosamente después de muchas pruebas que consideraba necesarias.

El día que Tsunayoshi sido nombrado jefe de la Vongola todas las famiglias aliadas lo habían considerado listo también.

¿Parece sumamente importante un detalle tan minúsculo? Podría ser, pero es necesario recordar que de nada le serviría a Tsuna tener una escena de pánico durante un ataque enemigo a la mansión; debe de ser preciso, analítico y rápido. Sus planes deben trabajar con eficacia, porqué de lo contrario tendría que recibir una lección nueva del sádico asesino que era su ex tutor.

Sin embargo, tampoco esperaba que una de las muchas pruebas diarias para probarse listo fuese echa esa misma mañana un miércoles de julio, cuando al salir a comprar algunas cosas y pasar cerca de un jardín de niños se encontró con su guardián de la nube esperando a que abrieran las puertas de la pequeña escuela mientras apretaba impaciente el volante de su camioneta mientras un niño de al menos 5 años estaba sentado en la parte trasera. Una camioneta nueva _familiar_ que si no mal recordaba había comprado no hace mucho. Tsunayoshi era de naturaleza muy curiosa –Solo que cuando era más joven era demasiado tímido y asustadizo como para descubrir que cosas eran aquellas que causaban su curiosidad- y casi de inmediato le había ordenado a su chofer que se detuviese en la esquina, procurando que su guardián no reconociera el automóvil de Vongola. Se bajó de un brinco ignorando las protestas del cuerpo de seguridad y se acercó lentamente.

Las puertas del jardín fueron abiertos y pequeños niños fueron sacados por las cuidadoras de la escuela quienes subían a los pequeños en distintos carros; seguramente en los vehículos de sus padres.

En Namimori era constumbre que los padres esperaran de pie fuera del jardín de niños a que salieran sus pequeños, y había otros países que había visitado, como México, donde los padres entraban por sus hijos a las escuelas y algunos otros estacionaban sus carros en doble fila y se bajaban para buscar a sus niños.

Analizó rápidamente su mente, en aquel rincón donde procuraba recordar todo dato importante de sus guardianes, y seguro de que su guardián no tenía hijos observó con gran paciencia la puerta trasera de la camioneta de Hibari, esperando a que alguna maestra se acercara con lo que pensaba podría ser el sobrino del pelinegro. Finalmente, una maestra no muy alta abrió la puerta trasera mientras ayudaba a un niño aún más pequeño a subir a la camioneta; ambos muy emocionados y saludando a Hibari con un beso en la mejilla mientras este sonreía suavemente y les regresaba el beso en sus mejillas derecha. Hibari asintió su cabeza en dirección a la maestra a modo de despedida y esperó a que alguien le cediera el paso para poder arrancar. Tsuna corrió a la camioneta donde el personal de seguridad y su chofer esperaban y le ordenó al último que siguiera a Hibari con cautela; definitivamente no quería ser descubierto por el carnívoro.

Después de lo que fue a lo mucho veinte minutos, se adentraron a uno de los barrios habitacionales de Sicilia. Las casas eran grandes; pero no en exceso, al menos eran lo suficientemente pequeñas y sencillas para la gente adinerada que quería un modo de vida medianamente modesto. Su chofer bajo la velocidad al entrar en la calla puesto que había varios señalamientos que indicaban que la velocidad máxima era de 10 kilómetros por hora. Hibari se estacionó frente a una de las casas, la cual era de color azul rey y sus puertas eran color chocolate. Su chofer se estacionó dos casas más adelante y Tsuna agradeció al señor que sus ventanas estuviesen lo suficientemente polarizadas como para que su guardián no pudiese distinguirlo viéndolo fijamente desde su asiento.

Cinco minutos después salió una mujer de la casa vestida elegantemente, vestía uniforme de oficina y zapatos altos, por la forma en que se había corrido el rímel de la mujer Tsuna podía deducir con facilidad que había tenido un día bastante laborioso en el trabajo; el maquillaje de Haru, Hanna, Kyoko y de su propia esposa siempre se embarraba de la misma manera cuando las susodichas se estresaban en el trabajo y terminaban restregándose la cara con sus manos.

Hibari bajo de la camioneta con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro y abrió la puerta trasera derecha para que los pequeños pudiesen bajar de la camioneta, ambos niños corrieron y se lanzaron a saludar a la mujer, abrazándole mientras esta reía y los recibía con los brazos abiertos. Hibari tomó la "mochilita" de los niños y se colgó ambas en el hombro derecho, cerrando la puerta y acercándose de igualmente a la mujer.

Tsunayoshi lo miró de pies a cabeza, preguntándose si no sería en realidad un doppelgänger de su guardián a quien había estado siguiendo, pero el anillo de la nube que tenía puesto en el dedo medio le confirmaba su identidad. No tenía idea de porqué no lo había notado, pero si no hubiese sido por esa ocurrencia estaba seguro de que no se habría dado cuenta de que en el dedo anular Hibari portaba una anillo de oro que estaba a la par del que tenía la mujer en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Hibari abrazó a la mujer por la cintura cuando ambos niños corrieron al interior de la casa y le besó primero la mejilla y después la cien, a lo cual la mujer correspondió con un beso en los labios, para después introducirse ambos en la residencia.

Tsuna se recordó a su mismo que tenía que cerrar la boca, pues su mandíbula había caído cuando se dio cuenta acerca de que trataba todo aquello; su guardián de la nube estaba casado, y posiblemente también serían sus hijos aquellos dos pequeños.

-Leonard. – Llamó la atención de su chofer, quien también se había visto anonado por la escena que acaban de presenciar. – Regresemos a la mansión.

Tenía que organizar un par de cosas, A.K.A: la presentación de la familia de Hibari Kyoya.

Después de todo, era una tradición que la familia de sus guardianes conocieran a todos los demás guardianes y la forma de dar alerta en caso de necesitar ayuda.

Pero primero le preguntaría a Reborn si sabía acerca del matrimonio de su guardián e intentaría hacer que le dijese porque no se le había notificado de este.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba claramente, lo último sonaba como una misión suicida.


End file.
